


Moth to a Flame: Chapter Six

by gemini_cole



Series: HenryxPoppy [8]
Category: British Actor RPF, Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemini_cole/pseuds/gemini_cole





	Moth to a Flame: Chapter Six

            “Breathe in. Ready?”

            Poppy nodded and grabbed hold of the bathroom doorway. She sucked in a breath just as the wardrobe assistant, Beth, yanked on the strings of her corset. Wincing as she blew out a breath, Poppy slowly turned, facing forward and holding up her hands so that the camisole of the Victorian era costume could be slipped over her head. As she was lost in the swath of silk, Poppy heard a knock at her dressing room door. By the time she could manage to peak out from under all her layers, she saw Henry lounging in the now-open doorway.

            “Got a minute?”

            The room fell silent as Beth and her assistant quickly buttoned up the back of Poppy’s dress and darted out of the room, with Beth murmuring, “hair in 10 minutes, Poppy.”

            “Thanks, Beth. I’ll be right there.” She turned to face Henry, as her hands began smoothing down the silk skirt of her opulent costume. Not that there were any wrinkles, Poppy noted. She just needed something to do with her hands, as she found herself suddenly nervous. It was the first time she and Henry had been alone since “the incident” in the producer’s office two days earlier.

            Henry cleared his throat. “So, how are you feeling?”

            “Fine, thank you.”

            “I got your gift. That was nice. I look forward to enjoying those Cubans with my dad and brothers at the holidays.”

            Poppy shrugged, reddening. “It was the least I could do. I’m sorry for embarrassing you like that.”

            “You didn’t embarrass me.”

            “That can’t possibly be true. Even if I didn’t embarrass you, I got you in trouble with your girlfriend, and the producers, and-“

            “She’s not my girlfriend. And I’m a big boy; I can handle any trouble that comes my way. It’s you I’m worried about.”

            Poppy’s head jerked, the snarky response she had about Jessica died on the tip of her tongue. Peering up at Henry with a shocked expression, she stuttered, “You-you were worried about _me_? Why?”

            Henry took two steps towards her, and then stopped, as if thinking better of it. Rubbing his jaw as he considered his words, he finally replied, “don’t you think it’s odd, Poppy? Ben’s reaction? He couldn’t have cared less that you were just wasted. I watched you that night. You only had four shots. And before that, you had one glass of wine with dinner. There is no way you should have been so far gone, or taken so long to wake up afterwards.”

            Poppy took a step backwards, as if she needed more distance from him, from the situation. “What are you saying?”

            “I think you know what I’m saying. I’m saying Ben spiked your drinks.”

            “You’re insane! Why would he do that? Jesus, Henry! Do you know what you’re saying? That’s illegal!” Poppy made a move to leave. As she brushed past him, Henry grabbed her arm.

            “I know you don’t want to hear it, Poppy. I know you think I’m crazy or jealous, or whatever. And I don’t have any proof that he did it. But… just think about it. And be careful, ok? Please just promise me that?”

            Poppy shook herself free of Henry’s grasp as she coldly replied, “I don’t have to think about anything. He didn’t do it. I know he wouldn’t hurt me. I don’t know if you’re angry about the way things turned out between us, or hurt, whatever. But I do know that Ben would never hurt me, and you’re grasping at straws thinking that he would. Trying to drive a wedge between us just makes you look desperate. It won’t work, Henry.”

            As she left, Henry stared after her in disbelief. The venom in her voice, the way she looked at him, made him long for the days of her exasperation, her annoyance, and their teasing playfulness. Anything was better than her hating him like this. He sighed as he left her dressing room, closing the door softly behind him.

 

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

            Poppy flopped on the couch at home, running her fingers through her still damp hair. After yet another disastrous day at work, she had impulsively decided to go to a boot camp session at the gym, hoping to burn off the pent-up anger she had. Two and a half hours later, her muscles felt like jelly, and even an extra-long hot shower with her favorite lavender-scented deep conditioner hadn’t really improved her mood. Maybe Ben would be willing to pick up some Chinese and they could stay in and watch a movie. Walking to the kitchen for the takeout menu, she dug in her pocket for her phone. As she dialed she pondered whether she wanted potstickers or crab Rangoon. “Both, definitely both, Poppy,” She mumbled to herself. If anything, Hannah would eat whichever one Poppy decided against. Before she could shout up the stairs for Hannah’s order, she was startled to hear Ben’s voicemail kick in.

            “ _Hey, this is Ben. I’m not here right now so please leave a message and I’ll call back straightaway. Or next week. Which ever comes first_.”

            Poppy stared at her phone incredulously. Ben always answered her calls. Quickly she hung up and dialed back, only to get the same thing. This time she decided to leave a message. Fumbling for the right words, Poppy blurted out, “Hey. Weird. This is the first time I’ve ever had to leave a message for you. You need a better outgoing message. Anyway, I was ordering Chinese for dinner and was hoping you would pick it up on your way over. Never mind, I’ll have it delivered. I’m ordering that Garlic Chicken you like. Hope you call me back soon, bye!”

            She had just placed an enormous order of Sweet and Sour Pork for Hannah, Lemon Chicken for herself and the Garlic Chicken for Ben, along with Crab Rangoon and Potsickers and eggrolls when Ben called her back.

            Smiling, Poppy answered the phone; “I hope you are on your way over, I just ordered enough food to feed a small army. Where are you?”

            “Erm, well… that’s the thing. I’m not.”

            Poppy sighed. “Oh. Um, why not?”

            “I’m really sorry, darling. I’ve got a sudden meeting that just can’t be put off. You understand right?”

            “No, not really. Who can’t reschedule for the great Benedict Cumberbatch?”

            She heard him sigh. “If only it worked that way. I’m sure you and Hannah will have a great time without me.”

            “I’m sure we will too, it’s just that I wanted to see you. We haven’t really talked since everything happened. You know, the night of the party.”

            “Yes, well. Maybe that’s for the best. We should just put that all behind us, shouldn’t we?”

            Poppy gaped at her phone as if Ben suddenly started speaking Mandarin. “You don’t want to talk about it? Ben, I don’t want to fight with you over the phone like this, but we _need_ to talk about it, clear the air, don’t you think?”

            “Darling, I have to run. How about lunch tomorrow instead?”

            “I can’t. I’m having lunch with Natalie tomorrow, remember?”

            “Right. Well, we’ll figure out something. Give Nattie my love, will you? I have to go.” At that Ben clicked off the line before Poppy could even say goodbye.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

 

            “So! Looks like you’ve had a bit of fun since I’ve been away! How are you doing, love?” Natalie air-kissed Poppy’s cheeks as she strode into the restaurant the next day. It was the first time she and Poppy had been able to catch up since Natalie had been abroad with all her press commitments for her newest movie, and Poppy had been looking forward to this lunch for ages.

            “Nattie! You look gorgeous as ever! Oh, I missed you!” Poppy hugged her friend tightly as they grabbed drinks from the bar and headed for their table. If anyone could cut through the bullshit in her life and give her good advice, it would be Natalie. “Good god, you have to help me. Everything’s a mess!”

            Several hours and three courses later, Natalie agreed. “I think you’re right. Ben would never do that. The question is, who would? It was a work party, who had anything to gain from you making a fool out of yourself and Henry as well? That’s not the kind of publicity the show wants, clearly, so they’re out. Anyone else?”

            Poppy sighed. “I have no idea.”

            Natalie and Poppy were walking out of the restaurant when a familiar head of red hair caught her eye. Grabbing Nat by the arm, she jerked her back so they could peak out from behind a corner.

            “Nat, who is that with Jessica?”

            “Does the Princess follow you everywhere? Who are you talking about? The blonde with too much mascara? It looks like Cass Cavenaugh.”

            “Who’s that?”

            Natalie looked at her incredulously. “You don’t know who Cass Cavenaugh is? She’s the “entertainment reporter for _The Globe.”_ She did the air quotes around “entertainment reporter.” She shrugged. “Everyone’s got friends in different places, I guess.”

            Poppy watched them for a moment, both of them so deep in conversation they hadn’t seemed to even notice Poppy was there to begin with. 

            Natalie snapped her fingers in front of Poppy’s face. “Hey, let’s go to Harrods’s and do some damage, all right?”

            With a final look back, she agreed and followed Natalie out of the restaurant.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

            Back at work the following day, Poppy was sitting in the makeup chair studying her lines while a stylist fussed with adjusting her wig. Suddenly the door to the makeup room flew open and Gary and Charlie strode in, with a bewildered looking Henry in tow.

            “Everyone out!” Gary barked. All the stylists scampered with out a look back. Charlie quietly closed the door behind them. Poppy caught Henry’s eye, but he gave a small shrug. Whatever was going on, he didn’t know either.

            Pointing at the empty chair next to Poppy, Gary gestured for Henry to sit. Opening the portfolio he sneered, “Have either of you happened to see this morning’s papers?” Slamming two different papers on the table in front of them, the headlines glared.

_“Homewrecked Henners!”_

_Jessie’s heart broken once again as scandal hits!_

_She’s moved out, has he already moved on?”_

 

And:

 

_“Yes they did! Stars of popular drama caught!”_

_First hand account of the affair!”_

 

            The first article showed what appeared to be an upset-looking Jessica outside Henry’s building, toting a large suitcase. The second was an old photo from an event, albeit one in which Poppy and Henry were standing close together, laughing as Poppy gazed up at Henry, a look of near-adoration on her face.

            “She moved in with you?” Poppy stupidly asked.

            “She stayed over a few times, I couldn’t stop her.” Henry replied.

            “You could have if you-“

            “That isn’t the GODDAMN POINT!” Gary exploded. “Is ANY of this true?’

            Poppy looked guiltily at Henry. This had been what she had always been afraid of, though she had never really thought it would ever get this far. Her eyes beseeched him to say something.

            Henry cleared his throat. “It’s partly true.”

            Charlie interrupted before Gary could explode once more. “Which part is true?”

            “Poppy and I did have, or were together. A couple of nights last spring. But that’s it.”

            Charlie looked back and forth between them for a moment. “That’s it? Really? And there’s nothing going on now? Everyone’s noticed that things are strained between you two this season. Can you really tell us that this is over?”

            Henry cleared his throat once again. Gruffly, he replied, “I can’t speak for myself, but Poppy has moved on with Benedict. And because Jessica doesn’t work here, she isn’t of your concern.” At that, Henry sat back, folding his arms across his chest.

            Charlie sighed and scrubbed his hands against his face for several long moments. Finally he glanced over at Gary, who was pacing back and forth.

            “This is what we’ll do. We’ll talk to the PR people, and get them working on some kind of story or way to divert the public’s attention. You two,” he glared meaningfully at Henry and Poppy, “Stay away from each other for the time being. Here at work, at home, don’t even go to the same events. We’ll coordinate your event schedules with your teams. Is that understood?”

            Poppy and Henry nodded. At that the three men stood up and left the room, leaving Poppy to stare broodingly into space. Glancing again at the papers left on the table, she focused long enough to notice one thing. The byline of the first story, which read, interestingly enough, _as reported by: Cass Cavenaugh._


End file.
